Eternal Explosion
by MoonSeo
Summary: Sasori menunggu sambil terus mengamati Deidara. Sampai tiba saatnya,orang yang selalu dia tunggu,datang. Bad Summary.Judul tidak nyambung. Kalau mau tau silahkan baca sendiri Shounen-ai. SasoDei


**-** **Eternal Explosion by Moonseo** **-**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Character : Sasori, Deidara, slight Sasuke

Warning : Author newbie, OOC, typo bertebaran, gaje, yang pasti SHOUNEN-AI. Yang gak suka shounen - ai jangan baca okay. Aku gak suka maksa karena aku author yang cinta damai -?- *samurai sudah ditangan*

 **Happy Reading ^_^**

TRANG

Dentingan senjata terdengar keras, terlihat dua orang sedang bertarung disana. Yang satu berambut emo, sedangkan yang lain berambut pirang panjang.

"Hey, sepertinya kau kelelahan. Kenapa tidak kau gunakan saja tanah liat peledakmu itu? Atau jangan jangan kau sudah kehabisan ya? Lebih baik kau menyerah saja." Orang berambut emo itu bertanya dengan nada dan pandangan yang meremehkan.

"Cih, tentu saja tidak Uchiha. Aku tidak akan menyerah padamu yang telah membunuh incaranku." Si pirang itu menggeram kesal. Bagaimana bisa dia diremehkan oleh seorang bocah.

"Heh. Kau itu memang benar benar payah." Ejek si rambut emo, Sasuke.

"..."

SOMEONE POV

Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak membalas ejekannya itu? Bukankah kau selalu membalasku dengan semangat yang menggebu gebu jika aku mengejekmu atau seni milikmu? Kau tau Dei, aku rindu dengan tawamu, semangatmu, wajahmu yang selalu ceria, juga saat kau menggembungkan pipimu ketika kesal.

Deidara, apakah kepergianku benar benar mengubahmu menjadi seperti ini? Tidak bersemangat, tidak ceria, tidak cerewet lagi seperti dulu.

Haahh... sekarang aku dengan anehnya tersenyum karena mengingatmu. (Kyaaa! *author nge-fly*)

END OF SOMEONE POV (udah tau kan 'someone' itu siapa)

DEIDARA POV

Payah? Dia bilang aku benar benar payah? Aku penasaran siapa yang lebih payah, aku atau Danna? Aku bahkan masih bisa bertahan hidup dalam pertarungan ini yang lawannya bisa dibilang ehem-hebat-ehem.

Setidaknya aku tidak seperti Danna yang selalu berkata bahwa tubuhnya yang abadi tidak lekang oleh waktu,tidak akan pernah mati. Tapi kenyataannya apa? Justru dia mati ditangan seorang nenek tua yang dibantu oleh seorang bocah payah.

Lebih parah lagi, dia berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku selamanya, apapun yang terjadi. Che, omong kosong apa yang dia bicarakan? Aku yang manusia biasa saja tetap bisa hidup sampai sekarang.

"Heh, Danna, apa kau tau sesuatu? Kau itu lebih payah dariku. Kau payah karena telah meninggalkanku sendiri seperti ini."

END OF DEIDARA POV

"Hey, kenapa kau diam, hah? Apa kau benar benar menyerah?" Sasuke bertanya pada Deidara dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Sial kau Uchiha! Jangan pandang aku dengan matamu yang menjengkelkan itu, sialan!" Deidara menggeram kesal. Ia merasa harus membereskan bocah ini sekarang juga.

Mereka berdua kembali bertarung dengan sengit. Deidara terus mengeluarkan C-2 dan C-3 miliknya. Begitu pula Sasuke yang terus mengeluarkan jutsu andalannya.

Karena terlalu sering menggunakan jutsu, mereka berdua kehabisan chakra. Deidara yang masih memiliki sedikit chakra segera menggunakan cara terakhir.

Deidara merobek bajunya dan melepas segel yang ada di dada kirinya.

"Aku harus melalukannya. Bagaimanapun ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menunjukkan karya seni terbaikku."

Sasuke yang kelelahan hanya melihatnya dengan waspada. Dia sudah kehabisan chakra untuk kembali melawan.

Deidara segera memasukkan tanah liat terakhir kedalam mulut di dadanya itu. Tubuh deidara terlihat menjadi transparan dan tak terlihat.

'Danna. Aku tau kau akan berkata bahwa aku bodoh, tapi sekarang aku akan menyusulmu.' Deidara berteriak lantang di kesempatan terakhirnya

"INILAH SENI YANG SEBENARNYA! SENI ADALAH LEDAKAN! Katsu!" setelah mengucapkan 'Katsu' ledakan besar terjadi, membuat orang yang melihatnya berdecak kagum. Sayangnya sang pembuatlah yang telah meledak dan hanya menyisakan lubang besar diarea ledakan.

Sementara itu Sasori yang melihat ledakan karya Deidara itu,menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Dasar bodoh. Harus kuakui, senimu memang hebat. Tapi tak ada yang bisa menandingi seni milikku tentunya. Baiklah,sekarang aku hanya perlu menunggu sedikit lagi sambil beristirahat."

Sasori merenggangkan ototnya. Lelah juga rasanya mengawasi Deidara dari awal pertarungan. Sasori bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya dan menutup matanya. Hanya menutup mata bukan berarti tidur kan?

DEIDARAPOV

"Aku dimana? Tempat ini… Sepertinya ini tempat dikirimnya orang yang telah mati."

Haaahh… aku menghela nafas, bosan.

"Apa tidak ada warna lain selain putih?"

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru. Hanya ada putih,putih,putih,dan sesuatu berwarna merah. Ya hanya i- Tunggu! Merah? Seseorang berambut merah lebih tepatnya! Jangan jangan itu…

"DANNA!"

END OF DEIDARA POV

"DANNA!" Tampak Deidara tengah memanggil seseorang. Sepertinya orang di ujung sana mersasa terpanggil, menengok kea rah suara dan tersenyum lembut.

Sekarang Sasori tak perlu menunggu lebih lama. Sekarang orang yang ditunggunya selama ini telah datang.

Sasori segera bangun dan menghampiri pemuda blondie itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama. Sampai berhari hari."

"Huft. Siapa suruh kau mati duluan dan meninggalkanku sendiri bersama partner bodoh nan idiot itu,un." Deidara kini memalingkan wajahnya dan menggembungkan pipinya,sebal.

Sasori yang melihat ini, mendapat ide dan menyeringai.

"Sendiri? Bukankan kau baru bilang 'bersama partner bodoh nan idiot itu'. Ya kan, Dei-chan?"

Deidara yang merasa dipanggil dengan embel embel 'chan' menengok kearah Sasori dengan slowmotion lalu menatapnya horror.

"Jangan. Pernah. Memanggilku. Dengan. Suffiks. Chan. Kau. Tau. Aku. Bukan. Perempuan. Un."

Dalam keadaan sebal pun, Deidara tak melupakan 'un'nya. Ck.. Ck.. Ck..

Sasori tak menghiraukannya. Dia melanjutkan rencananya.

"Lalu kenapa kau berkata kalau kau sendiri padahal kau bersama partner 'idiot nan bodoh' itu?"

Deidara tersentak, wajahnya merona "E-eto… A-aku… Menurutku tidak bersama Danna sama saja dengan sendiri."

Deidara mengatakannya sembari menutup wajahnya. Malu.

"Hahaha, kau tidak perlu menutupi wajahmu untuk menyembunyikan rona merah itu. Aku bisa melihatnya dari telingamu." Sasori tertawa lalu tersenyum. Senyum yang hanya dia berikan pada Deidara.

Sasori menarik tangan Deidara yang dia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merona. Digenggamnya kuat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Danna,un..."

"Ada apa Dei?"

"Sepertinya,akhir akhir ini kau sering tersenyum ya, Danna, un?

"Tch, kau ini. Aku seperti ini kan karena ulahmu. Akasuna no Sasori yang tak pernah tersenyum kini sering tersenyum dengan anehnya."

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

"Danna tidak aneh kok saat tersenyum,un." Deidara tersenyum lebar pada Dannanya.

"Menurutku, Danna malah terlihat lebih manis kalau tersenyum,un."

Sasori berdecak. Manis? Itu lebih tepat bila ditujukan pada Deidara.

"Kau salah. Aku tidak manis, tapi aku tampan. Yang manis itu dirimu Dei..."

"Aku bukan perempuan Danna,un. Jadi jangan bilang kalau aku itu manis,un."

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi apa kau lebih suka aku menyeringai dan 'menyerang' mu?"

"Hah? Menyerang? Danna mau membunuhku,un?" Sepertinya Deidara yang kelewat polos tidak mengerti apa maksud Dannanya.

Sasori hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kepolosan kekasihnya yang kelewat polos ini.

"Dasar kau ini. 'Menyerang' yang ku maksud adalah melakukan 'itu'."

Deidara masih belum paham. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

4 detik...

5 det-

"APAAA? MELAKUKAN ' ITU'?" Bisa dilihat wajahnya yang benar benar merah padam bak kepiting rebus yang disiram saus tomat.

Melihat Deidara yang histeris seperti ini pun membuat Sasori tertawa.

"Pft... Huahahahahahahahaha, Deidara wajahmu, ahahahahaha, lucu sekali, hahahaha, aku hanya bercanda Dei. Kau terlalu polos,ahahaha..." Sasori berkata disela tawanya.

"Huh. Kau menyebalkan. Danna keterlaluan. Aku benci Danna,un!" Deidara memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Dia kesal sekali pada Dannanya. Sudah digoda seperti itu, dikatai 'terlalu polos' lagi. Menyebalkan bukan?

"Hahahaha... haaaahh... Lelah sekali mentertawakanmu Dei..."

Sasori sudah berhenti tertawa, kini memandang Deidara yang sedang ngambek padanya.

"Ayolah Dei... Aku hanya bercanda kok."

"Bercandanya keterlaluan. Tidak. Mau. Memaafkan. Danna. Un."

"Kumohon Dei, maaf jika bercandaku keterlaluan. Aku tidak sungguh sungguh. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Huh!" Deidara yang masih setia dengan wajah cemberutnya kini malah memutar tubuhnya. Memunggungi Sasori.

Sasori sudah hafal dengan sifat kekasihnya yang Tsundere ini. Dia langsung menggunakan cara cadangan namun pasti berhasil.

Diputarnya tubuh Deidara agar menghadap Sasori. Ditariknya Deidara agar lebih mendekat.

"Da-Danna,un?" Deidara bingung dengan perlakuan sang Danna. Jangungnya berdegup kencang. 'Ada apa ini?' Batinnya.

Sasori menyamai tingginya dengan tinggi Deidara, Sasori mengelus pipi Deidara dengan lembut.

Detak jantung Deidara makin tak beraturan. Dia merona diperlakukan lembut seperi itu. Sungguh hal yang sangat langka.

Sasori yang masih mengelus pipi Deidara, kini tangannya telah berhenti di dagunya. Diangkatnya wajah Deidara. Deidara tak mau menatap Sasori, bisa bisa jantungnya keluar dari tempatnya.

"Tatap aku Dei."

Deidara menurut dan menatap mata sang Danna. Azure bertemu Hazel, bagaikan Langit yang bertemu Bumi. Cocok sekali kan?

Dikecupnya lembut bibir Deidara. Hanya sesaat namun penuh dengan kasih sayang.

Bagaimana dengan Deidara? Tentu saja dia merona.

"Da-Danna,un?" Deidara bertanya diakhir kecupan itu.

"Itu sebagai pemintaan maafku. Kau mau memaafkanku kan Dei? Maaf jika bercandaku keterlaluan tadi. Jadi, kau memaafkanku?"

"A.. Tentu saja. A-aku memaafkan Danna kok,un." Deidara tersenyum lembut.

Senyuman pun tersungging di wajah Sasori.

"Aku mencintaimu, Deidara."

"Aku juga, bahkan sangat mencintai Danna,un."

Senyuman terukir di wajah kedua seniman itu. Senyum kebahagiaan.

"Danna, apa masih berprinsip bahwa seni adalah keabadian,un?"

"Tentu saja Dei. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jika cinta adalah seni, maka apa pendapat Danna,un?"

Sasori menaikkan alisnya, dengan tangan yang menyentuh dagu. Berpikir.

"Hmm... Jika cinta adalah seni, ya? Itu berarti cinta adalah perasaan yang abadi. Tak lekang oleh waktu, tak akan bisa hilang dengan mudahnya, tidak seperti prinsip seni milikmu itu."

Deidara mengumpat dalam hati. Sudah mati pun tetap sombong. Payah sekali.

"Jadi... Kau menyindirku? Bagiku cinta adalah perasaan yang terasa meledak ledak, yang tak terlupakan sampai kapanpun. Membuat kita terus merasa berdebar debar. Sama seperti prinsip seni milikku,un."

"Hoaamm... BOSAN..." Sasori berpura pura menguap untuk membuat Deidara berhenti. Namun hal itu malah membuat Deidara semakin bersemangat dengan tujuannya.

"Huh. Kau ini, cepat sekali bosan. Hey Danna, bagaimana bila kita menyatukan prinsip seni kita, un?"

"Jadi seni adalah ledakan abadi? Yang benar saja."

"Menurutku, jika seni adalah ledakan abadi, maka cinta adalah perasaan yang terasa meledak ledak, perasaan yang tak terlupakan, juga perasaan yang akan selalu abadi di hati kita, perasaan yang tak akan pernah hancur ataupun hilang dimakan waktu. Apa kau setuju,un?"

"Sepertinya aku setuju."

"Ayolah Danna... Jangan sepertinya! Yang pasti dong,un."

"Iya, iya aku setuju."

"Aku mengatakan ini karena ini seperti perasaan yang kurasakan padamu. Aku selalu berdebar debar bila bersamamu,un. Aku tak pernah bisa melupakan apa yang telah kita lakukan selama ini. Walaupun kau mati, aku tetap mencintaimu, aku tetap mengingatmu. Dan sekarang aku mengetahui sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Cinta yang abadi itu ada. Dan, aku sendirilah yang telah merasakannya."

 **OWARI**

Yatta! Akhirnya selesai juga... Yeeeeyyy *tebar confetti*

Judulnya emang gak nyambung sama cerita (klo mau supaya nyambung,sambungin aja sendiri *ditendang*). Tapi setidaknya agak menjurus ke bagian akhir kan? Kan? Ya kan? #plaak

Semoga fic ini gak jelek jelek amat ya... Kalau gaje mohon dimaklumi, aku masih newbie.

Endingnya kok nge-gantung ya? Apa karena efek abis gantungin baju tadi siang? Entahlah.

Review,please?


End file.
